Biznite
Biznite is the 17th song off Lights Out by Lil Wayne. Lyrics I'm dippin' in a black milleny benny sittin on twentys Top off when the city's windy me and pretty cindy She dressed up in pretty fendi and she sippin remy I'm iceburg nuttin but whenny all the way to my tinny I'm hotter than a semi' cause this girl she And plus my head is spinnin from drinkin this fifth of henney I stop at any deli cause this freakin with her penny And aint no tellin how many she umm already been in We get inside the room and she gigglin plain grinnin Slowly the lights dimmin and I'm slippin on my jimmy I'm feelin with her titties this is only the beginnin I stick it in her kitty now she screamin come on gimme I'm flippin this chick over and I caught her slowly bendin I'm hittin got her twistin this is my ninny you hear me And when its time to quit I got her soakin wet and drippin She asked me for a kiss ah... Chorus Biznite is you trippin Biznite is you trippin What Biznite is you trippin What Biznite is you trippin He he he wha. You nothin but a sack chasin cock chasin biznite Your never gonna amount to anythin but a biznite Cuz all I wanna do is hit it from... I don't even wanna talk If your baby come born with braids I aint the pa Nope I aint the pa Hell no I aint the pa No I aint the pa Hell no I aint the pa Nope I aint the pa Hell no I aint the pa If your baby come out saying wha.. I aint the pa I ride up in a porshe boxter see this fox her name was tasha I got her when I stopped her at mcdonalds with her partner I jocked the way she rocked her lil versasce and her prada I'm iceberg (?? ??? ??) I jot her my phone number later on gave me a holla I popped up by her mamas so her nigga wont know nada She took thirty minutes play me like a some kinda coward Now hopped up in my car and started talkin bout her doctor She said she started ridin it in her babys fathers honda She wish that he would trade it in and cop a brand new mazda I'm drivin to the (??) to the back and put the top up I roll down all the windows put the car in function "watch the" I tried to touch her thigh she moved my hand and said ah ah bro It took five minutes to bang then you know she propper I'm knockin out her brains We got the car shakin' and rocklin' She asked me for a kiss ah.. Chorus Biznite whats your problem Wha. Biznite whats your problem Wha. Biznite whats your problem Wha.. Biznite whats your problem Wha.. You nothin but a sack chasin cock chasin biznite Your never gonna amount to anythin but a biznite Cuz all I wanna do is hit it from... I don't even wanna talk If your baby come born with braids I aint the pa Nope I aint the pa Hell no I aint the pa No I aint the pa Hell no I aint the pa There was this stoofy name was lucy came up to me at the movies Said she just saw balla blockin and thought that I was cute And but you and baby too can still come over early tuesday I just bought a new mansion just finished it and my movie I knew she was a new from head to shoulder she was gucci And me I'm iceburg tom and jerry darryl goofy She say "oo" it would be so nice and usually she would do it But lately she been (?? ??) just came from institution I say that's cool cuz I don't really wanna have to shoot him I gave the braud the pager number and said that she should use it As soon as I flew by in that navy and baby blue six She beeped and left a message that she come up with a solution I scootin a run through straight to my house I wont be foolish She had no bathin suit and then want me to see her booty I oozed it in her coochie when she got in my jacuzzi She asked me for a kiss ah.. Biznite is you stupid Biznite is you stupid What Biznite is you stupid What he he he what Because your nothin but a sack chasin cock chasin biznite Your never gonna amount to anythin but a biznite Cuz all I wanna do is hit it from... I don't even wanna talk If your baby come born with braids I aint the pa Nope I aint the pa Hell no I aint the pa No I aint the pa Hell no I aint the pa No I aint the pa Hell no I aint the pa If your baby come out saying wha.. I aint the pa You're a sack chasin cock chasin biznite Your never gonna amount to anythin but a biznite Cuz all I wanna do is hit it from... I don't even wanna talk If your baby come born with braids I aint the pa Nope I aint the pa Hell no I aint the pa No I aint the pa Hell no I aint the pa Nope I aint the pa Hell no I aint the pa If your baby come out throwin up "w"'s I aint the pa nigga Ummmmm Ummmmm I aint the pa